User talk:Jon23812
I just wanted to say hey and *thank you* for your feedback on my blogs! :) Cartoonprincess 22:02, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome! Jon23812 22:04, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Box Hey, I saw you had the box on your page that shows, your b-day, age, Fave: Cartoon Etc. How do you do that? Please tell me? PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 03:48, July 4, 2011 (UTC)PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 Thank You! *Tons* in Common! xD I see we like *many* of the same shows and cartoons! You just got 10 times more awesome!!! ;) Cartoonprincess 22:36, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey @Jon! hi! I just wanted to say that we have a lot in common. We seem to like the same shows and are the same age. It's funny because I used to know someone named Jon with a birthday in July. Anyway, it's cool that we both like funny quotes from Spongebob. Soiled it! Soiled it! Soiled it! LOL! Leave a reply on my talk page! SeddieAddiction 00:52, July 6, 2011 (UTC)SeddieAddictionSeddieAddiction 00:52, July 6, 2011 (UTC) MirandaCosgroveFan13 KICKBANNED for what reason? Jon, can you tell me why MirandaCosgroveFan13 was KICKBANNED from chat? She's complained before about "meanies" on the chat room, and now I've got a second complaint from her on getting KB'ed again. Did she say something bad or unruly on the Chat room? Just wondering what is going on with her before I reinstate her, if there was a mistake made. If not, then tell me why she deserves to be KB'ed. Thanks! Katydidit 00:13, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Friend Invite Would you like to be friends? Respond back. Kh2cool 20:24, July 16, 2011 (UTC) This is me saying hi Howdy Partner ma' names Jessie.I am going to be editting on Icarly from here to there so this is me saying toodles. Jessie the Cowgirl 18:26, July 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry for our "arguement/misunderstanding" earlier. I don't want to have any "enemies" here in this wiki, and any other wikis. I'll do my best when editing, and I just want to make sure that you understand that I don't '''edit pages for badges/points. I'm used to editing pages/wikis '''without badges/points, and it sometimes "bothers" me, a little, when things pop out in my screen saying "You just got the badge -insert badge name- for -insert reason." I like to call myself an editor, but if I don't even know how to edit properly, then I guess I should stop editing. Again, I apologize for my poor editing, I hope that all is forgiven, and I also hope that someday, we could actually be friends. MLEPresents... 05:34, July 21, 2011 (UTC)MLEPresents... hey! are u going back on http://tvshowcreator.wikia.com/wiki/TV_Show_Creator_Wiki if uare ill meet u there ftrom the creator of columbianas worst school ever Dylan Troy Um, hey... Listen, I know that there's kind of been some *drama* on chat, lately (apparently you're *quite* a catch! lol ), but don't let that stop you from coming to chat. We all miss you! xD Cartoonprincess 21:34, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Yeah!! Please comes back to the chat @Jon. We *really* miss you! :) Churchpants 21:50, July 21, 2011 (UTC) hey im ready for the crossover im ready go on icarly chat so ill tell u Kickban: Conversethatglowinthedark Hello, this user (http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User:Conversethatglowinthedark) recently wrote a blog with a complaint about being kickbanned from the chat without being warned or contacted about it. I saw that you were the one that assigned the kickban, and I wanted to check in on the reason. There has been confusion lately with a lot of kickbans, and people who are kickbanned probably do know when their behavior is inappropriate, but since there is no log to show the rest of us I suggest leaving an explanation on their talk page so there is no dispute as to what the kickban was for or how long you think it should last. So please consider leaving them a message about it, because that is the only way confusion will be minimalized amongst other mods and there can be a reduction in complaints like theirs where nobody knows if they deserved it or not. FearlessStatic 21:53, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Kickbanned Hi, I was kickbanned from the chat. I'd like to know why. (I seriously have no idea) //Conversethatglowinthedark Thank you for the reply! My internet connection is not the best at my summer home, I will watch out for that in the future :) Happy (belated) Birthday!!! Hi @Jon! I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday! I know it was yesterday, but I didn't have time to say anything because I just came back from vacation. You're 15 now, right? I hope you had a great day! :) SeddieAddiction 23:06, July 24, 2011 (UTC)SeddieAddiction